


Medically Needed

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Medical Procedures, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones does what he has to, to help Jim. Not that Jim is complaining about it, nope, not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medically Needed

Jim laid there on the examination table. His arms tied above his head and his legs up, spread wide, and tied to the stirrups in a similar fashion. He closed his eyes and moaned around the gag in his mouth.

This was Bones' show. He would call all the shots. Not that Jim would complain… even without the gag.

"This is a personalized lubricant. You shouldn't be allergic to it, but I have the hypo ready in case any unexpected swelling occurs. If you start to have issues breathing, push the button in your hand. If you get too chicken shit and want to quit, push the buzzer twice, if it hurts, only once. Now, since you went out and got drunk last night and stuck a foreign object into your rectum, that _won’t_ come out, there will be no penetration. I am going to give you a muscle relaxant, and then I will milk your cock until you orgasm so hard you pass out… and hopefully push whatever you have up your ass, out. Any questions?" he asked professionally.

Jim jutted his chin silently asking about the gag.

"Because I have a stupidly hard time saying no to you. You would having me risk my penis to pound at your ass. Besides, we need to get this thing out of you. When we tried to scan it, it went further into hiding. Let this be a lesson about being drunk and sticking foreign anything anywhere in your body. Imagine if this thing had gone up your urethra instead. Now lay back, relax, and think of me fucking your ass hard," Bones said as pulled on a weird looking glove before he started to slowly stroke his… ~~lover's, captain's~~ patient's erect penis.

The tendrils on the glove gave an interesting sensation. It felt like a hundred little finger tips danced over his cock. 

He can feel the tip of a finger brushed against his ass, and if he were not tied down, he would have done his best to get it in him. As it stand, all he can do is whine, which causes Bones to chuckle at him.

"With the way you are mewling like a cat in heat, I am going to assume you are enjoying yourself. Remember to keep baring down. We want whatever is in there out," Bones informed him merrily as he increased the speed and pressure on his cock, but kept the same gentle caresses with his balls and ass.

He screamed as his orgasm finally hit him hard and fast.

"Got it!" Bones called out from between his legs. "Why in the hell did you shove an Ornara cave worm up your ass Jim? Whatever, sleep. I need to get this to Spock. He's going to make sure we don’t have to worry about there being eggs in you or anything. I'll un-truss you when you when I get back."

It wasn't the most comfortable position to sleep in, but he'd slept in worse conditions than this.

~Fin~


End file.
